Two men, an Angel and a Bottle of Bubble-mix
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: Cas has an urgent problem and Dean just wants to sleep.


TWO MEN, AN ANGEL AND A BOTTLE OF BUBBLE MIX.

-Written for Kate Dunn (Castiel) -

Supernatural Fanfiction – Destiel - Friendship

By Caroline Billington, 2012

"Dean! Dean! Dean!"

"Shut up! Seriously Sam, go to sleep!" Dean mumbled sleepily, mistaking the deep voice for his brother's and putting his pillow over his head, in a desperate attempt to return to the girl he was dreaming..._she was blonde, voluptuous and had decided she didn't need her shirt…_

"I am not Sam." The voice said, calmly, but through his dream soaked mind Dean, thought he heard a familiar indignant undertone. Suddenly he realised whose voice it was, he sat up and strained to see around the dark motel room, nothing stirred.

"Cas?" he asked the darkness, still nothing, maybe he had imagined it. From the other bed Sam muttered the last two lines of an exorcism and laughed insanely into his pillow. Dean shook his head and grinned at his brother's sleeping form. Then a shadow moved in front of the window, blocking out the street light and Dean saw the unmistakable outline of a trench-coated figure. "Cas! What the hell, man? It's like three in the morning."

"Time means little to me, I don't sleep." Cas offered confidently, then he said nothing and stood silently, as if he had just explained everything. Dean let out an angry sigh and swore under his breath, trying to resist knocking the angel off his feet.

"Yeah well I do, Cas! You can't just zap in here whenever you feel like it…what if I was naked?"

"It would be nothing I had not already seen, Dean."

"Dude! You sick son of a-!"

"This is urgent!" Castiel interrupted and Dean stopped abruptly, he leaned across and flicked on the bedside light. It threw an artificial yellow light around the room, illuminating the angel's smooth face as he stood (as usual) like a statue. Castiel had only said something was 'urgent' a few times and it had always meant something 'apocalyptically urgent'.

Castiel stood there looking slightly ruffled, as though he had come from somewhere in a hurry. Dean had to admit, the angel looked…a little more unimpressive than usual. The eldest Winchester smirked and glanced over at Sam…still asleep, his huge chest rising and falling slowly.

"You know, I forget just how scrawny you are sometimes!" Dean remarked and Cas's eyes narrowed slightly, Dean ignored the angel and continued, remembering too late how literal his friend was, "So…who wants to destroy the universe now, Cas?"

Cas frowned slightly, confused. "No one, Dean, why do you ask?" Dean rolled his eyes and rephrased himself, trying to be as straight forward as possible.

"I mean…Cas…what is so freaking urgent that you get to wake me at three in the morning? What is up?" Castiel zapped the two feet over to Dean and looked him in the eyes seriously, Dean stepped back, uncomfortable with the angel's proximity. "Cas…remember? _Personal space_." Cas stepped back a few inches, "So, what's wrong?" Dean prompted, when he was satisfied with Castiel's position.

"Dean, nothing is wrong…I just…well…I wanted to ask you something…I need a favour."

Dean sat up straighter and eyeballed the angel disbelievingly. "A _favour_?!I swear to god, Cas! This better be good or so help me I will kick your arse into next week." Castiel responded to Dean's angry threat with his characteristic head-tilt and remained silent. Dean took a deep breath and calmed down. Then he ran a hand through his bed hair and stood up, facing the angel. "What do you need, Huggy-bear?" he asked, sweetly, trying to look understanding and kind.

"You have many strange names for me, Dean. I am afraid none of them suit me." Castiel watched as Dean covered his eyes with a hand in exasperation. "Anyway, I need you to teach me how to blow bubbles." Dean froze and the slowly lowered his hand and glowered threateningly up at the angel.

"What did you say?"

"What would be the point of me repeating myself when I can see you understood me perfectly the first time?" Cas enquired, cocking his head to the other side and sightly raising an eyebrow. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _This must be a nightmare, _he thought_, this is too stupid and horrible to be real…_

"Bubbles? You got me out of bed for bubbles?" Dean asked painfully, controlling himself with a struggle. Castiel nodded once and Dean shut his eyes wishing it _was_ all just a lame dream. "No, Cas! Just no! Go away and let me sleep." Dean threw himself face-down onto the bed, hearing the springs creak ominously and then the unmistakable sound of a giant rolling over in a single bed that was too short and narrow. Then, Dean paused and rolled over again, an odd question had occurred to him; he looked quizzically at the silent angel. "Wait, why do you want to learn how to blow bubbles?" For the first time _ever_, Castiel looked a little embarrassed. He looked down and fiddled with one of the highly polished buttons on his trench-coat.

"I…I was watching some…some little children at a park and…and it looked like a worthwhile activity." The angel kept his eyes on the floor and Dean, who was now wide awake and thoroughly enjoying his friend's discomfort, sat up and smirked.

"Cas, you naughty boy! It's bad to watch the children, you feathery creep!" Dean teased, snorting with amusement and watching Cas's eyes narrow as he realised that Dean was making yet another joke at the angel's expense. Castiel looked down at Dean and Dean cracked up, slapping his knee, as Cas's face took on a pained expression.

"If I am to correctly understand from your insinuating tone, that you mean paedophilia, then I can assure you I have no such iniquitous and foul thoughts on my mind. I simply watch children because I believe they are at the most intelligent stage your race goes through. They have imagination, depth and belief, unlike most older humans, who lose individuality and faith as they grow."

"Gee, thanks Cas!" Dean drawled, oozing sarcasm, Cas smiled and looked at his shoes.

"You are welcome; of course I did not mean you, because you and Sam truly believe and can imagine what is out there. I believe you truly still have the minds of children." Cas smiled at Dean, expecting him to be flattered or pleased by the 'compliment', Dean just rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Cas, if I help you out will you let me get back to sleep?" Dean asked seriously and the angel nodded once. Satisfied, Dean held out his hand and Cas opened his empty hand and suddenly a small pink bottle appeared. Castiel gave Dean the bubble mix and Dean grinned as the angel began to get excited. Well, he started twitch his fingers slightly and for Cas that was practically hyperactivity.

To be honest Dean didn't know how to blow bubbles, but he figured, how hard can it be? He had spent his whole childhood being dragged around with his dad and Mary had been allergic to bubble mix, so Dean had never learned the simple joy of blowing a bubble. He opened the bottle and pulled out the little stick with the circle on top and squinted at it. _Here we go! _He thought, getting a little more excited than he liked to admit, before calming himself and acting as though he did that sort of thing every day.

Castiel was far from stupid, however and he sensed Dean's doubt. The angel smiled sadly as Dean blew on the bubble dip far too strongly and the mixture sprayed all over the bedspread. Dean frowned and tried again.

"You don't know how either, do you?" Cas asked quietly and Dean glared at him, before shaking his head angrily.

"That's because it's a stupid and lame thing to do. Stop being so gay, Cas! Why are you so gay?" Dean asked nastily, feeling ashamed and angry at himself. Dean was far more worked up about it than he should have been, but he hated not being able to do things and he felt sulky and childish. Castiel just looked at him.

"I have no sexual preference, Dean. What does sexual orientation have to do with learning to blow bubbles?" the angel asked innocently.

"Nothing, Cas, I just…just go away, man…" Dean put the lid back on the bubble mix and threw it at the front of Castiel's trench coat, without even looking Cas caught it and it disappeared. Just then Sam coughed loudly and Dean jumped, Cas just turned his head and looked down at the moose.

"Wow! You two are honest to god pathetically immature, you know that right?" Sam said snorting and stretching his arms above his head, so that his fists touched the wall.

"Piss off, Rapunzel!" Dean growled at his brother, but Sam just laughed and threw one arm across his face, holding his other had out to Cas.

"Come on, Cas, give me the bubbles." Cas zapped them back and gave them to Sam who sat up and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Then the youngest Winchester opened the bottle and blew gently so that a long steam of gleaming bubbles sprouted from the stick. Cas's eyes widened with happiness and Dean just glared at the floor.

"See Cas? You have to blow very carefully and be patient; you might not get it the first time." Sam said caringly. Dean stared at his brother, _what the actual hell_?

"Dude, Sam, when did you become a preschool teacher?" he asked, watching as Cas took the bubbles from Sam and began to carefully blow single small, sad looking bubbles. Dean glanced at Sam, waiting for an answer and he saw that Sam looked a little depressed and he had that pained look that could mean only one thing.

"Hey man, I'm sorry," Dean said sincerely, realising he had struck a nerve. Castiel, was oblivious to them and continued his slowly improving attempts, "I…I didn't know. Did…did Jess teach you?" Sam nodded and began to rub his hands restlessly on his track suit pants.

"We used to babysit her cousins; they were like four and five so they were all into that crap…" Sam trailed off and fell into a brooding silence. Cas made a satisfied noise from the middle of the room and the brothers looked up to see the happy angel surrounded by hundreds of glistening fragile orbs. Cas smiled and lifted a finger to pop one as it drifted too close to his lapel, Dean grinned and began to chuckle, finally Sam joined in, his deep laugh mixed with Dean's and filled the room with the mellow happiness that comes with friends who have seen a lot together. Tomorrow they may have to save the world, but at that moment they were just two men and an angel. Two men, an angel and a bottle of bubble mix.


End file.
